


A First Time for Alec Lightwood

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Coffee, Come Eating, M/M, Making Out, Malec, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Aristocrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first date at an Ethiopian restaurant, Magnus has Alec back to his loft for a night-cap. Things quickly get steamy.</p><p>This is pretty plotless, and should get steamier in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alec and Magnus exit the blue shimmer of the portal, returning from the restaurant. “Wait this isn’t the institute?” says Alec. “We were having such a good time I thought we’d stop off for a nightcap before getting you home,” Magnus responds, “I could take you back now if you’d prefer?” Alec feels a few butterflies in his stomach, “I’ll stay for one before I head back.”

With a theatrical snap of his fingers Magnus conjures two glasses of red wine into Alec’s hand and his own. “To us,” Magnus says raising his glass towards Alec. Alec catches himself smiling, looks to the floor before clinking his glass gently against Magnus’s.

Taking a sip of wine, Alec feels a nervous weight in his chest. He walks to the large bay windows in the loft. Looking out across the Hudson river he says, “your view is beautiful.”

“Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn comes with its perks,” Alec can feel Magnus’s breath on the back of his neck, he can feel his hair raise and a slight tingle.

“Uhhhh,” Alec offers timidly, before feeling lips on his neck, gently kissing then sucking as Magnus slips his arm around Alec’s waist.Alec twists until he and Magnus are face to face, “Hey,” Alec says furtively, “I uhhh, I’m just a bit new to all of this.”

Magnus kisses him lightly on the lips and says, “You know what they say, the best way to get over that is to get under someone,” he says playfully pulling Alec in for a deeper kiss. Alec slips his arms around Magnus's waste pulling him closer, he feels the muscles in Magnus’s back moving as they kiss deeply. He feels the wet warmth of Magnus’s mouth as their tongues dart at each other. He feels himself getting hard and feels Magnus's erect cock through his pants.

Magnus’s hands grasp around his neck, their mouths locked hard together, pushing and pulling at each other. Alec untucks Magnus’s shirt from his pants and bends his body back starting to unbutton Magnus’s shirt. Magnus responds in kind, deftly undoing Alec’s shirt and removing it, throwing it to the floor. They lock back together in a tight embrace, skin to skin, Alec can feel another heartbeat almost as fast as his own.

Alec is rubbing Magnus’s back, feeling the skin become slick as the sweat began to form, and feels their moistened chests rubbing smoothly against each other. Alec feels Magnus undo his belt buckle and unzip his pants in one fluid motion.

Grasping, kissing, holding, he could feel the pants drop to the floor, he stepped out of them. “Come here,” Magnus whispered, as he pulled Alec towards the couch, and pushed him down.

They continue to kiss, Magnus kneeling in front of Alec on the couch. Alec feels a hand push him back into the cushions, as the mouth leaves his and works it’s way down to his neck. The mouth continues lower, stopping to suck his nipples. He feels a jolt of pleasure at a light bite, before the mouth works lower stopping just above the waist band of his boxers. Alec looks down to see Magnus’s black eyes looking up at him, he thrusts his hips just enough so Magnus can slip off his underwear. Alec’s impressive erection is pulled sideways by the motion before flipping free and standing hard against his stomach, the tip just touching his belly button.

Magnus licks up the shaft and slips the cock into his mouth. Alec gasps at the warm wetness on his penis, he is in ecstasy as Magnus works up and down his shaft. Alec lightly grabbs the back Magnus's head and runs his fingers through his hair. He feels a warmth building at the bottom of his pelvis, slowly making it’s way past his balls and up his cock. He can feel a building pressure before orgasmically releasing spurts of cum into Magnus’s mouth. Magnus continues to lightly work his cock until it is over, Alec pulls Magnus away from his now over-sensitive member.

Magnus gets up and with one finger wipes the corner of his mouth, “Shadowhunters do taste so good,” he says at Alec smiling. Alec laying in his sweat, reeling and coming down from his orgasm just moans.

“Now let’s deal with these,” Magnus says as he snaps his fingers, and his pants disappear. Alec stares at Magnus's naked body, he feels his heart skip seeing Magnus's erect cock standing below a tuft of black pubic hair. “I think I might need as minute,” Alec pants.

“Don’t you have your rune pen thingy on you?” Magnus asks, “I can teach you a few tricks to get you back up an running in no time.”

Alec’s eyes light up looking at Magnus’s naked body, he grabs his pants and begins rummaging through the pockets.


	2. A 69 for Magnus and Alec.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first tryst, Magnus teaches Alec a few useful runes before taking things to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing /SLASH/ the movie, I was moved to continue this fic.

Alec holds up his pen to Magnus. “Ahhh, there we are, now let me show you a special sort of stamina rune, it will drastically reduce the time for denouement, and also increase staying power. Honestly I don’t know what they teach you in Shadowhunter school but they’re missing out on some important things,” Magnus says.

“Now draw a rune like this, right there,” Magnus says, tracing a rune on Alec’s muscled lower stomach. Alec takes the pen and follows the trace, a tattooed rune appears on his skin, the trail of hair coming from his crotch moves as if in a breeze. He feels the energy return to him, the fog lifting from his head. Alec looks at Magnus’s taught body and immediately feels an erection coming on.

“Oh wow,” Alec says, “I feel so good, so...”

“Now are you ready for more,” says Magnus, “That’s the idea. I’ll have to teach you a few more things along the way, it’s not easy to keep up with the Head Warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus grasps Alec by the back of the neck, pulling him in until their lips touch.

Alec feels the warmth of Magnus’s tongue as it parts his lips, he tastes his own cum as his tongue flickers against Magnus. Their sweaty bodies rub against each other as Alex grabs onto Magnus to pull him tighter. He feels Magnus’s hard cock against his own, it makes him painfully harder. Magnus’s pubic hair scratches against the base of his penis.

Magnus grabs both of their cocks in his free hand, aligning them and rubbing them slowly. They explore each others mouths deeply, what was moments ago furtive flicking is now deep, Magnus can feel the panting breath coming through Alec’s nose on his cheek. Pulling his head back Magnus bites Alec’s lower lip, stretching it until it slips from his teeth and snaps back. “Lay down,” he says to Alec, before lowering himself in the opposite direction.

Magnus shifts down until his head is at Alec’s crotch. He can smell the pheromones and cum wafting. Magnus nibbles Alec’s inner thigh, slowly moving inward until he licks Alec’s balls. He can feel Alec start sucking on his own shaft. He slowly licks up Alec’s shaft until he reaches the head, he hears Alec gasp as he pop’s the head into his mouth.

Alec sucks on the shaft of Magnus's penis, moving slowly up it until he reaches the frenulum. He pull back slightly and gazes at Magnus cock, it feels nice to finally be doing this instead of fantasizing about it at night while being obedient by day. Alec licks the frenulum and then gives it a gentle, playfull nibble.

“Hey!” Magnus exclaims, “just because I’m a downworlder doesn’t mean you get to use teeth.” Magnus looks down and sees Alec smirking at him. “Sorry,” Alec says with an impish grin, before flicking the tip of Magnus’s head with his tongue.

Alec slides Magnus into his mouth, he can taste the pre-cum dripping out. He feels Magnus begin to pump harder. He can feel a warmth rising in him. He pushes down with his mouth, pulling Magnus deeper. Magnus’s cock slides against the roof of his mouth until it hits the back of his throat, he gags slightly. He feels foolish about his inexperience, but pushes on. He uses his self control, earned from years of training, to persevere. Letting out a slight gasp he grabs Magnus’s ass and pulls him deeper.

Magnus can feel the the warmth spreading up his cock. He puts his finger in his mouth wetting it. As he moves up and down Alec’s cock, he slips his finger between Alec’s cheeks and start to play. He gently starts rubbing around Alec’s asshole, dancing. He puts his finger on the hole, and presses it like a button, his finger slides in. He works it very lightly, pulling in and out. He moves from the first to the second knuckle, then from the second to the whole thing. He presses towards Alec’s stomach and moves his finger back and forth against Alec’s prostate.

Alec feels an intensity in his crotch unlike anything he’s felt before. He feels it deeply, and it is rising. He begins pumping his cock into Magnus’s mouth harder and harder, urgently. He can feel the intensity rising and rising as Magnus works his asshole and he fucks Magnus’s mouth. The intensity reaches the tip of his dick and then ... Release! He pulls his head back and moans, feeling the spurts of cum shooting into Magnus’s mouth. He pants and the spurts slow down before stopping entirely. All of a sudden Magnus’s mouth on his dick is very sensitive ... Too sensitive! He pulls his cock out and rests his head against Magnus’s stomach. After a moment of rest he voraciously takes Magnus into his mouth again.

Magnus swallows all of the creamy shadowhunter cum, letting the huge load slide down his throat. He looks down at Alec’s beautiful head, bobbing up and down on his cock. He puts his hand on Alec’s head and start’s pumping. His hips start jerking while he cums.

Alec is surprised by the hot cum shooting into his mouth, but he keeps on sucking, trying to swallow it all. When the cum stops, and Magnus stops jerking his hips, Alec lets the cock out of his mouth. He lays onto his back and breathes, gathering himself. He feels Magnus’s mouth against his, giving him a slow, deep kiss. He can taste his own cum mixing with Magnus’s. Cum runs out of the side of his mouth and down his cheek.

Magnus shifts down, and rests his head on Alec’s shoulder, he places his hand on Alec’s chest, lightly stroking his muscles. “I should get you back to the Institute, but I want to lie here all night,” Magnus says.

“I can tell them I was hunting,” Alec says as he strokes Magnus’s hair, “I don’t need to be there before dawn.” He lies contently with Magnus until he drifts off to sleep.


	3. Interlude - An Improvised Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus been away on business for longer than expected and Alec cannot get a hold of him. He’s pissing off everyone around the institute with his demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little interlude before more smut.

Alec is in the training room doing some bag work. The sweat runs down his muscles and his runes as he circles the punching bag delivering blow after blow. He’s panting and tired, but the fire in his eyes lets you know he is far from finished. Again and again, his wrapped fists beat the bag.

Isabelle sees Alec beating the shit out of a punching bag. She purses her lips and walks over to him, wondering if it’ll be 1 or 5 words she gets out of him today.

“How’s it going Alec?” Isabelle asks. “Fine.” he says, keeping his eyes and punches on the bag. Isabelle bunches her fists and composes herself, “Have you heard from Magnus?” she asks. Alec lays in a right cross that rocks the bag, he grunts “No.” She stares at the floor for a second, “It’s only been a week, I know that he was only supposed to be gone for a couple days, but if you have patience he will be back soon.” Alec lays in a midsection punch that rocks the bag and rattles the chains holding it. He looks at Isabelle and says, “it’s fine,” before turning around, grabbing his shirt off the bench and walking away. He throws his shirt over his shoulder and begins unwrapping his hands.

As Alec steps into the shower he knows he needs to stop feeling this way. He feels the hot water draining down his face and thinks that he should take a walk in the mundane world. He could really use some time away from the institute.

* * *

 

Alec walks down a street in Brooklyn near the restaurant Magnus took him on their first, and so far only date. He feels wonderfully alone in the mundane world. He sees a coffee shop that he and Magnus walked by once, and decides he wants to try a latte.

“Hello sir can I take your order?” the clerk asks cheerily. “I’ll have a ... latte,” he answers. “What size?” the clerk asks. “Uhhhh, medium,” Alec says wavering. The clerk sighs, “we have a choice of three sizes, the ...” Alec cuts him off, “I’ll have the middle one okay!”He forgot how trying the mundane world could be. “Okay sir, that’ll be $4.50,” the clerk says as he starts writing on Alec’s cup. Alec starts looking through his pockets for mundane money, he searches front and back twice before realizing he’s never had mundane money. The clerk is looking at Alec, very unimpressed, “look buddy do you have the cash for this or not? We also take debit and credit.” Alec realizes he has none of these things and prepares to flee.

“Oh here you are young man,” says Magnus handing the clerk a twenty, “and could you make that two?”

Magnus looks at Alec as they are walking down the street drinking their coffees. He can see the turmoil in Alec and feels somewhat responsible for it. “How’s it going?” Magnus asks. Alec turn his head aside, “fine.” Magnus gulps and looks up at Alec, “I’m sorry I was gone longer than I expected, but Warlock business can get very, very strange.” Alec stares straight ahead and speeds up, “I told you it’s fine,” he says, pulling away from Magnus

Magnus trips a touch as he is tries to keep up with Alec, he looks up, “I’m sorry it took so long,” Magnus skips ahead, turns around and almost stumbling walks backward in front of Alec. “I wanted to contact you, but it’s not like we can use cell phones.” “Leave me alone,” Alec says as he try’s to push passed Magnus. “Alexander!” Magnus says, pushing his hand on Alec’s chest, “calm down, I still feel the same about you. I’m sorry.” Alec stops walking and stares darkly. Magnus clasps his hands together uncomfortably, “okay, want to hear a joke I heard in Budapest?”

* * *

 

Alec and Magnus are walking, Alec is drinking from his disposable cup, Magnus us speaking fast, “So he says, what’s the name of your act?” Magnus hops around in front, and throwing his hands up in a Ta-Dah motion says, “The Aristocrats!” Magnus flicks his wrists and his coffee cup goes flying into the street.

Alec looks at him quizzically, “I don’t get it.”

Magnus says, “Shadowhunters are so literal.” Alec looks at Magnus, “so you used to be in a troupe called the Aristocrats?” “No it was a joke. Downworlder humor can take a bit of getting used to I guess.” Alec rolls his eyes and says, “great joke.” Magnus wipes the coffee off his jacket with a purple wisp of smoke. “Okay, whatever,” Alec says with a tired raise of his eyebrows.

Magnus looks at Alec’s cup, “can I have a sip of your coffee?” he asks. “You had your own coffee,” Alec says pointing to the cup on the ground. “Well I certainly don’t have it anymore,” Magnus retorts, leaning in slightly with one hand on his hips. Alec raises his hands, shrugging, “well can’t you just snap your fingers and summon another one?” he sighs. “But I don’t want that coffee,” Magnus says, lightly grabbing onto Alec’s upturned hand, “I want a sip of your coffee.” Alec smiles and glances downward, “oh ... sure,” he says with a grin, handing Magnus the coffee.

Magnus takes a sip of the coffee and slowly puts it back into Alec’s hand, stepping closer as he does it. He raises Alec’s chin with a stroke of his hand and kisses him lightly on the corner of the mouth. “Let’s take a walk back to my loft,” Magnus says. “Okay,” Alec manages to say through his growing smile. Magnus grabs Alec’s hand tighter and falls in beside him. “We can have an aperitif,” Magnus announces. “Isn’t that something you have after a meal?” Alec asks. Magnus leans in, bumping their shoulders together, “I’m sure we can conjure up something.”


End file.
